Base Animals
__TOC__ Some animals in Fantasy Forest Story copy the form of other animals. The original animal from which the form is copied is called a Base Animal. An animal's basis is determined by its behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine an animal's basis. Note that while some animals may share some characteristics of the animals that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these animals. Here is a list of the Base Animals and the Animals that are based upon them. Armordillo Animals Based Upon it: *Ampeater *Dread Panda *Dripmunk *Harvest Hedgehog *Harvest Hoarder *Heartvark *Jingle Shells *Love Bug *Magnetic Mouse *Money Badger *Monsoon Marmot *Nocturtle *Peppermint Platty *Sapybara *Snowpossum *Sugarskull Glider *Tortigloo *Turtisle Aurora Pegasus Animals Based Upon it: *Hippogryph *Nightmare *Pearl Peryton Cosmic Phoenix Animals Based Upon it: *Brave Eagle *Citrine Peregrin *Cold Turkey *Conducktor *Falconch *Frightingale *Love Dove *Paradise Parrot *Peamoth *Present Pheasant *Ra *Reckless Roc *Rubble Rooster *Scarecrow *Shockatoo *Swan Prince *Swan Princess *Terradactyl *Thunderhawk *Tubacan *Turtle Dove Eagle Beagle Animals Based upon it: *Caturn *Catypuss *Flyerfox *Hareon *Koala Cadabra *Palmeranian *Vampire Cat Eerie Owl Animals Based upon it: *Tinsowl Fairy Ferret Animals Based Upon it: *Aquatter *Bee Mine *Chameneon *Fallaby *Festive Firefly *Hedgehog *Hummingburn *Lemurcury *Lunar Moth *Mercat *Merry Meercat *Racmoon *Rainguin Frostfang Animals Based Upon it: *Anubis *Autumn Equifox *Bulldog *Cactus Kitsune *Captain K9 *Chocolate Lab *Chocolate Rabbit *Dusky *Fennec Shox *Firefox *Fladingo *Fluffy *Golden Retriever *Great Danebow *Ground Hound *Holly Collie *Jackalope *Jackalope Frost *Jackal-Lantern *Ladypug *Lucky Rabbit *Psyena *Saintly Bernard *Shock Fox *Station Dalmatian *Terrorier *Toy Poodle *Vanillamb *Winter Equifox *Winter Wonderlamb Magmacore Animals Based Upon it: *Blizard *Emerald Dragon *Gargolem *Garnet Griffin *Glacial Griffin *Harpy *Romanticore *Sapphire Cthulhu *Sea Drake *Sea Horse *Skeletal Dragon *Snapdragon *Storm Sphinx *Wyburn Mamaroo Animals Based Upon it: *Aquarius *Cranbeary *Feast Beast *Gummy Bear *Knitten Kitten *Nutcracker *Party Penguin *Patriotter *River Runner *Robber Raccoon *Sidekicker *Snow Monster *Sobek *Strawbeary *Teddy Bear *Timbear *Toy Elephant *Wild Wondercat Ocean Owl Animals Based Upon it: *Dream Bat *Fire Glider *Treasure Toucan Pandaffodil Animals Based Upon it: *Ember Bear *Hydro Yak *Iciclaw *Mardi Claw *Pigmy *Pumpkin Panda *Solar Bear Plantlers Animals Based Upon it: *Charger *Chilly Goat *Electric Elk *Lambi *Lunar Goat *Melodeer *Menoram *Pygmy Giraffe *Rampage *Reindeer *Secret Santler *Spruce Moose *Tesllama *Volcamel *Yule Mule Punk Skunk Animals Based Upon it: *Freezel *Halloweasel *Hot Dog *Unicorgi *Wolverink Quartz Quetzalcoatl Animals Based Upon it: *Garland Snake Pyro Pony Animals Based Upon it: *Chilldebeest *Crystal Unicorn *Jade Kirin *Matripony *Peony Pony *Prize Pony *Rocking Horse *Skeletal Steed *Treebra *Unicornucopia *Zapra Rock Rhino Animals Base Upon it: *Arboar *Bansheep *Cherub Cub *Elephantom *Frankenswine *Growvine *Hamrock *Hibearnate *Lullabison *North Polarbear *Porkupine *Puffalo *Rock Candy Rhino *Ruby Razorback *Slippopotamus *Steamtrunk *Steel Woolly Mammoth *Thunder Mammoth *Toronado *Tulip Tapir *Wombattery *Zombee Skyger Animals Based Upon it: *Bastet *Craguar *Comet Cougar *Dandelion *Gold Lion *Icegator *Leopardchaun *Lightning Leopard *Lionheart *Neapolitiger *Ornate Ocelot *Planther *Pluma *Santa Claws *Sea Lion *Smitten Kitten *Typhoon Tiger *Valentiger *Winter Wolverine Solar Simian Animals Based Upon it: *Aperil Fool *Bamboon *Chimpala *Daredevil *Demonkey *Seamur Spark Shark Animals Based Upon it: *Rudolphin Super Heron Animals Based Upon it: *Candy Crane *Fallmingo *Frostrich *Ghostrich *Storking *Stuffin Puffin *Thankfowl *Tornadodo Vinotaur Animals Based Upon it: *Ancient Sloth *Chromadile *Confetti Yeti *Goblin Gobbler *Grassquatch *Krampus *Land Shark *Mistletoed Sloth *Moleten *Obsidian Cyclops *Onyx Ox *Owl Bear *Plutopus *Rockodile *Thanksgibbon *Thorilla *Twilight Troll *Werewolf *Yak-O-Lantern Treent of Life Animals Based Upon it: *Giving Treent *Trick-or-Treent Notes *The animals that currently have no animals based upon them and are not based on any other animals are the Deadwing, Dragonfly and Scaredy Cat. Category:Animals